Cuando los Weasley Cenaron con los Malfoy
by Mrs Scorpius Malfoy
Summary: Un año después, Scorpius y yo debemos enfrentarnos al obstáculo más grande de todos. Una cena con sus padres y los míos. RosexScorpius. Secuela de Cuando Scorpius Conoció a Rose.


**Disclaimer para este y los siguientes capítulos: **Todos los personajes que conocen son de JK Rowling, el uso de ciertos nombres son mera coincidencia y no tienen el proposito de herir o burlarse de alguien. El nombre del fic lo base en la pelicula "Cuando Harry conocio a Sally" (When Harry met Sally) pero el contenido del fanfic no tiene que nada que ver con el de dicha pelicula.

* * *

**Cuando los Weasley Cenaron con los Malfoy**

_Querida Rose,_

_Tu padre se está volviendo loco al saber que va a tener que vaciar tu habitación de sus juguetes. Sí, les llamé juguetes. Él y tío George han estado creando productos nuevos para la tienda con una tecnología que no combina muy bien con la magia. Ya sabes que los hombres Weasley tienen una atracción extraña con lo excéntrico (ajem –tu abuelo Arthur.) _

_Ya sé que esto debe ser de sorpresa para ti y para Scorpius, pero es parte de tener una relación. Ojalá que tu viaje no tenga mucha turbulencia; el Ministerio ha tratado de arreglar las redes antiguas de las chimeneas pero les insisto que hay que cambiar todo el sistema._

_Nos vemos en… ¿Cinco horas?_

_Mamá_

Leí las palabras de mamá de nuevo para prepararme. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y treinta minutos desde que me llegó su lechuza. La Academia de Medicina estaba a tres horas de viaje por chimenea y ya no había manera de volver. De hecho, ya no podía volver. Sería muy cobarde.

Y Scorpius y yo prometimos que no íbamos a ser cobardes.

Le eché un vistazo a mi parada en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres antes de sacar un pie de la red de chimeneas. Desafortunadamente, no pude salirme sin tambalearme y terminar cubierta de cenizas. Al aparecer en la sala principal del Ministerio, varios empleados dieron un respingo cuando les interrumpí su día con mi llegada elegante.

¡Elegantes son los Mocos de Dragón!

-Pero si es la señorita Weasley –dijo una mujer a mi lado.

Ella me ayudó a pararme y tomó mis maletas. La reconocí como una de las ayudantes de mamá, así que le pedí que me acompañara a su oficina. No era tan lejos de la entrada principal del Ministerio. Por suerte, mamá se había conseguido una de las mejores oficinas después de haber luchado con garras para conseguírsela. El Ministro era _muy_ amable con ella.

-Su madre debe estar ocupada con los últimos detalles de la nueva ley que quiere presentarle al consejo, ¡pero la hija de una siempre viene primero! ¡Ah, aquí estamos!

-Sí, muchas gracias –yo dije, tomando mis maletas de la ayudante de mamá.

-Ay, pero no puedo creer cómo has crecido, Rose. Aun me acuerdo de cuando seguías a tu madre de un lado al otro y ni siquiera le alcanzabas a las rodillas…

Bla, bla, bla, eso fue todo lo que escuché. Esta señora decía muchos peros. No es que yo me había convertido en una Banshee irrespetuosa, pero he pasado los últimos meses sin ver a ninguno de mis parientes, entremedio de libros que eran diez veces más gruesos que el libro más grueso en Hogwarts, y sin encontrarme con Scorpius.

_Scorpius…_

Hacía casi un año que no nos veíamos. Y todo porque yo me había ido a la Academia de Medimagia mientras que él decidió quedarse en Londres. Lo más gracioso de todo es cómo las cosas funcionaron después de que yo me fui.

-¿Rose?

Sí, muy gracioso. ¿Y saben por qué?

-¿Eres tú?

Porque ahora Scorpius estaba bajo supervisión de mamá.

-¡Rose!

-¡Scorpius!

Era buena suerte que la mujer que me ayudó se había ido, ya que corrí con toda mi fuerza hacia los brazos de mi novio que estaba parado dentro de la oficina de mamá. Scorpius me recibió en sus brazos de inmediato y me levantó. Me dio unas vueltas en el aire antes de que mis pies volvieran a tocar el suelo. Me fijé en sus hermosas facciones. Sus ojos grises, esas lagunas, su nariz fina y aristocrática. Él tenía sombras debajo de los ojos como los míos. Digamos que los dos hemos tenido un año algo turbulento. El cambio de Hogwarts al mundo real ha sido uno lleno de aventuras.

Ay, Merlín, ¡cómo extrañaba su sonrisa!

Había crecido un poco más, así que cuando uní mis labios con los suyos tuve que ponerme en puntillas. Hacía un año que no nos besábamos, pero el tacto de su boca contra la mía aún mandaba estrellas a mi mente. Esa sensación de morfina seguía sucediendo también, era como si mis piernas quisieran dejar de funcionar.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me apreté contra su cuerpo mientras que él hizo lo mismo. Un año había sido demasiado largo para los dos, pero nos había demostrado que podíamos luchar por nuestra relación. Yo todavía sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho cada vez que Scorpius me sonreía. Y era algo muy refrescante verlo trabajar tan duro con mamá; él ya se ha ganado el corazón de Hermione Weasley. Por suerte mamá no estaba tan en contra con nuestra relación, y al ver lo inteligente y bien educado que era Scorpius quiso tomarlo como aprendiz.

Papá, bueno, él aún era otro cuento. Lo mismo iba con los padres de Scorpius. Su madre no estuvo involucrada en la vida escolar del señor Malfoy, pero sabía acerca de su pasado oscuro. Sin embargo, ella nos apoyaba pero más a las espaldas de su esposo. Digamos que el señor Malfoy pensaba algo muy parecido a lo que mi papá pensaba.

-Tu mamá ya se fue, dijo que tenía que preparar tu postre favorito. ¿Estás lista? –me preguntó mi novio, y tomó mi mano para que saliéramos de la oficina. Mis maletas nos siguieron flotando en el aire. Por algo era la bruja más inteligente de mi generación.

-Estoy lista para comer. ¿Pero para la reunión? Deberías preguntarte eso a ti mismo –opiné yo.

Pues claro, íbamos a cenar juntos.

Con mis padres.

-No creo que sea _tan_ mal –dijo Scorpius.

Y con los suyos.

Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. El verano pasado pasé unos días en su casa –es decir, mansión—y la señora Malfoy fue una muy buena anfitriona, pero creía que era porque el señor Malfoy se pasaba todo el día ocupado en el trabajo, tratando de evitar llegar a su casa. Los adultos pueden ser _tan_ niños a veces.

De todas maneras, sabía que mamá y la señora Malfoy harían algo para que la cena no fuera tan incómoda. Debía pasar; Scorpius y yo hemos estado juntos por un poco más de un año, era lo normal que los padres se conozcan entre ellos y traten de… socializar sin querer matarse. No, no estaba haciendo ninguna referencia a la vida escolar de papá y Draco Malfoy.

-Si es que tú lo dices –con Scorpius ya estábamos al frente de la chimenea que nos iba a llevar a mi casa-. A mamá le costó tres meses convencer a papá para que tengamos esta cena.

-Lo mismo pasó en mi casa, pero padre se demoró un mes solamente. Yo creo que por lo menos vamos a sacar una muy buena anécdota de esta noche.

Sonreí ladeadamente. Papá solía actuar como bebé cuando lo poníamos en una situación incómoda. ¿Cómo será mezclar la personalidad de Ron Weasley con la de Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasará –añadí yo, y los dos nos envolvimos en las flamas verdes que nos iban a llevar a la sala de estar de mi casa.

* * *

_¡Qué es esto! Les dije que iba a subir un epílogo o algo parecido a eso en julio, pero la vida se me puso entremedio. Una verdadera tristeza. Aún no sé si voy a seguir escribiendo estos drabbles, aunque ya se imaginan la cantidad de risas que voy a tener al imaginarme la cena en mi cabeza. Pero si es que nada más pasa, por lo menos les dejo esto, como una típica escena donde los personajes se muestran después de un tiempo. Como ya ven, Rose y Scorpius aún están juntos, woohoo!_

_Díganme si les ha gustado :) ¡No saben cuánto los echo de menos! Al escribir este drabble me acordé de todo el apoyo que ustedes me dieron y me inspiró a terminarlo. Esto es para ustedes, queridos lectores. Cuídense mucho._

_atte,_

**Mrs Scorpius Malfoy**


End file.
